


Blue

by ZingZong



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingZong/pseuds/ZingZong
Summary: (Based off of my first playthrough)Danni Spice, a hardworking Joja employee, finds herself placed into a farmer's world. She has to try and live up to the legacy her Grandfather left for her, as well as figuring out who she wants to be.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 6





	1. Bus Stop

My legs shake restlessly, waiting for the bus to stop at Pelican Town. I fidget with the JojaCube in my hands, although I'm not paying attention to the level I'm on.

"Stopping at Pelican Town!" The bus driver shouts as he fidgets around with levers and buttons. The bus finally comes to a stop. I grimace and pick up the suitcase I brought. Tightening my grip on the handle, I shuffle down the aisle. I mumble thanks to the driver before hopping off the steps. 

Before I can greet the woman waiting at the stop, she wraps a gentle hug around my shoulders. She backs away and raises her hands. 

"Danni, it's nice to see you! It's been so long. You were only a toddler last time we met."

I force out a laugh and shake her hand. 

"I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you. Do you mind telling me your name?" I bend down to pick up my suitcase.

"It's alright, you were too young to remember me. I'm Robin, the town's carpenter. I'll be the one to build barns and such on your farm." She smiles and gestures where to walk.

As we walk, Robin tells me about her work until we get to the farm's entrance. She swings her hand for a big reveal.

"Well, here's Spiceberry Farm!"

...Fuck

This place is a fucking mess.


	2. Flower Dance

"Phew..." I sigh as I wipe the sweat off of my brow. It's been almost a month since I've come to the Valley. I've gotten most of the brush and trees down, but I still had a few trees to go. I set down my ax and looked around. I used most of my savings on flower beds, which lined the left fences on the farm. I planted blue jazz and tulips inside and made sure to water them meticulously every day. Beside the flower beds are little plots of parsnips. 

"Well, everything's done," I mumble to myself. I toss the rocks and wood I found into a chest. I pull out my fishing pole and begin walking south. I might as well do some fishing before the summer heat drives the fish away. I walk through the planted trees and rocky terrain. 

"Hey there, farmer!" I hear someone call out for me. Most of the town hasn't bothered to learn my name, and have taken a liking to call me "farmer'" or "farmer girl". I sigh and turn my head to where I heard the call. There I see Marnie, her nephew, and niece. Marnie, who is holding a camera, waves me over. Her thick southern accent is like smoke in my face. 

"Mind takin' a picture of us?" I turn to the other two. Her niece is dressed in a lacey white skirt and top, while her nephew is dressed in a blue getup. He looks like he doesn't want to be there. 

"Um..." I sigh and drop my pole. "Okay." She chuckles and hands me the camera. I hold it up and go to click the button when I notice the nephew isn't smiling. Because I don't know his name, I just blatantly point at him. 

"Uh...you. Smile more please." He just stares at me, with his hands deep in the dress pants pockets. His mouth doesn't move. Marnie leans over and pulls on his ear.

"Shane, you WILL smile." He swats her hand away with a grumble. He flashes a quick smile, but only long enough for me to get a picture snapped. It looks like he's dressed for prom, but he can't be under 30. I clear my throat and make eye contact with Marnie. 

"So...what are you guys dressed for?" I gesture towards the other two. She gasps dramatically and puts her hands up to her mouth. The volume of her gasp made everyone jump, startled by the absurdity. She marches over and started tugging me over to the Ranch. I helplessly look back to the little girl and Shane, who are just staring back. Shane looked like he thought this was funny, a little smirk dotting his grim face. 

Marnie dragged me into her room and lightly pushed me onto her bed. "What are we doing?" I tried asking before a dress was flung into my face. 

"This was my flower dance dress when I was younger. Before I got fat." She jokingly blurts out. I felt my face grow red as I politely laughed. She told me that I could get dressed in her room, before leaving. I looked down at the dress. It looked about my size. But why was I following along with this? I don't give a shit about dancing. Especially not with strangers. Yet my hands kept searching for a zipper. I guess I had a gut feeling it would be fun. But I've made some pretty bad gut feelings...

I found the zipper and set the dress down on the bed. Unclipping the buckles on my overalls, I slipped it off and managed to take off my other mud-caked clothes. I slipped the dress on but stopped when it got tight at the...chest area. Sighing and stamping my foot a little, I tried pulling on it. But the door swung open.

"Marnie, can we go ye-" Shane's eyes automatically looked at me. 

"AAHH" I screamed, with him equally shouting and slamming the door. He starts shouting from outside the door as I finally squeeze into the dress.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THERE?"

I swing open the door, my face as red as one of my tulips. 

"Marnie told me to get dressed in there!" Then I looked down. To Marnie's credit, the dress was beautiful. It was a cream white, with lace flowers swirling up the sides. I looked back up to Shane, who's face was almost the same beet red. He just scowled at me and turned to leave. Oh well, I can't be friends with everyone.

(Time skip to the Flower Dance)

"Okay everyone, quiet please!" A girl with blonde curly hair and a clipboard in hand shouts out to the groups of young people. It seems like no one is listening.

"HEY! LOOK HERE." She waves her hands around, which are crowded by jangling bracelets. Once she feels like everyone is watching, she begins talking. 

"Ok, so like, Emily is sick, or whatever. So, sorry...you," She waves her hand towards Shane, who is casually holding a plate of food. "But we don't have someone to take her pla-" Her eyes land on me. They go up and down my body and I can just feel the judgment. 

"You'll do, I suppose. Maybe if you had a better dress on..." She walks over to me and tugs on my elbow. I'm so done of people dragging me around. I struggle with her arm, but her glue on nails dig into my skin. She pulls me over to Shane, who is putting down his plate. As he turns around, the girl pushes me towards him. My head crashes into his chest.

"SHIT-" He backs up from the contact. Then he turns to the girl.

"Hailey, what the hell?" She just smiles sweetly - a little too sweetly - and points towards me.

"This is Emily's replacement. Bye!" She turns around and walks away. I can see her practicing dance moves. I turn towards Shane. 

"So...uh, what's your name?" 

"No. Let's just get this over with and never talk again." He picks up his plate again. 

"Ok." I look out into the crowd of people. My life was so busy yet lonely in the city. I can't believe how everything's changed in the span of a few weeks. Now I'm sitting in a little town's little festival, standing next to someone who probably hates me. Without looking away, I mutter, 

"I'm Danni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow
> 
> Way longer than Ch. 1, that's for sure


End file.
